


Anyone need a friend?

by teddyprince



Category: Sherlock - Fandom
Genre: Pocket Seb, Pocket Sherlock, Slight fluff, Swearing (a lot cause John's hacked off with Jim)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-25
Updated: 2014-07-25
Packaged: 2018-02-10 10:32:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2021763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teddyprince/pseuds/teddyprince
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim Moriarty and John Watson have recently, broken up, would you say?<br/>They dare not go back to each other, but they're both very lonely. So is it a coincidence that two pocket sized humans pop up at a pet store?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So.  
> Each chapter is a different side to the story. Like, first John, then Jim, then John etc.  
> It's easier for you, and me.  
> So yeah.  
> Enjoy!

John sat on the sofa, trying to hold it together. Jim would never does this. So why has he? Why did he lash out? John will never know. He's never seeing that prick again. He looks at the clock. 2:15pm. Jim'll be upset now. He won't come crawling back to John, no, Jim Moriarty never does that. He waits until they crawl back to him. John won't. John will never go back to him. 

"Pretty sure a nap won't hurt, will it?" John says to himself, getting up and walking to his room, jumping onto the bed. 

It's so cold without Jim. He'll just have to get used to it. He closes his eyes, slowly drifting off to sleep. 

He wakes up a few hours later, the sheets sprawled all over the place. He checks his watch. 9:00am. Record breaking nap for him. He gets up, washing, getting changed, eating. He sits down on the sofa, thinking of him and Jim. The old memories, once good, now bad. He sighs. He needs someone. Something. Something to love that isn't Jim. A pet. Or anything.

"Pet store should be open." He mutters to himself. 

He gets up, grabbing his coat, walking out, to the nearest pet store he can find. He walks in, insects, gerbils, hamster, rats, rabbits, guinea pigs all over the place. He walks over to the section 'Small Animals', studying them all. His eyes lay on a small creature. A human. Pocket sized. It was sleeping, only a small piece of cloth covering him up. A note was stuck to the cage: 'Pocket sized human! Named Sherlock. Price: £60.00'  
John walks up to the counter, the assistant looking up at him.

"Yes sir, what can I help you with?" She says, her voice chirpy.

"Err, can I have a look at that pocket man? Sherlock?" John asks, pointing to Sherlock's small cage. 

"Of course sir!" She says, coming out from behind the counter, walking over to the cage. 

She unlocked it, carefully scooping Sherlock out, careful not to wake him. She placed him in John's hands, as the tiny man stirred in his sleep. John grins. 

"Would you like to buy him sir?" The assistant asks, as they both walk back over to the counter. 

John nods, pulling out £60 from his pocket. He hands it to her, as she thanks him, John walking out, carefully holding Sherlock in his hands. 

He reaches home quite quickly. He clears some space on the floor by the corner, making a small nest for Sherlock, placing him in there. He keeps the cloth over Sherlock, keeping the tiny man warm. There's a banging on the door. John gets up, answering it. It's Jim.

"Jim, what the fuck do you want?" John said, annoyed.

"You." Jim sniffed, staring at the floor.

John sighed. 

"Too bad, it's your own fault I left you dumb fucker." 

"Please John! I'm sorry! I really am!" Jim pleaded.

"Shoulda thought about that before you hit me then!" 

John sighed again.

"I have to go Jim. I'll talk another time, ok?"

Jim nodded, walking off. John shut the door, walking back to where Sherlock was in the living room. He carefully scooped Sherlock up, as the tiny man began to wake up. John picked up his cloth, wrapping him up in it. He sat on the sofa with him, grinning. Sherlock woke up, but feeling John's warmth, cuddled into his hand, not wanting to leave it. John brought Sherlock to his chest, as Sherlock cuddled into that warmth as well. Sherlock opened his eyes, smiling up at John. 

"I think you're gonna be a nice lil' thing to look after, don't you think?" John said, Sherlock nodding.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim really needs something to love that doesn't cause heartbreak. So what better than going to the pet store and getting a pocket sized Sebby?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After 6 and a half hours sleep, I decided to add another chapter! Also, just cause she's awesome and gave me the idea for this, and she said I should put her ANGSTY AS FUCK (to me) fic on her, go check out MarbleReKilo on Wattpad.  
> She's like, soooo awesome.  
> Yeah, anyway, enjoy the next chapter!

Jim sighed, walking down the road. Why did John have to be an arsehole sometimes. Several people bumped into him on the way passed. Why, why, why did he have to lash out, why?! What in the world made him do it? He carried on walking. Wait, John didn't have anything to do. No-one else was there, he rarely eats. So what was John hiding. Jim couldn't ask, be too weird, creepy. Trying to find out what your ex was doing even though they broke your heart, it's not normal. But then again, Jim Moriarty was never normal. 

He walked to the pet store (different from John), looking around at any animal. Mainly the hamsters, they're too cute. Jim was snapped out of his little daydream, by two people squabbling. Jim walked to where the sound was coming from, to find two pocket sized men in a cage. One, short brunnte hair, was trying to reason with the other, short blonde hair. 

"Sebby, please!" The brunnette one cried. 

"I'll tell as I've told you a thousand other times, I will not!" The one apparently called 'Sebby' said, anger in his little voice. 

Jim grinned, almost passing out by the adorableness and hostility of 'Sebby'. The brunnette one, pointed up at Jim, and Sebby immediatey turned around, looking at Jim. Sebby smiled at him, whilst the brunnette frowned. 

"Ryan, be polite you asswipe!" Sebby said, hitting Ryan round the back of the head. 

Ryan nursed the back of his head, still frowning at Jim. Sebby grinned at Jim, Jim smiling back. Sebby nodded his head towards the counter, almost begging Jim to buy him. Jim pointed at himself, Sebby nodding. Jim straightened up, winking at the little blonde, walking up to the counter. 

"Errr, how much are those pocket humans over there?" Jim asked, the assistant smiling at him.

"Oh they are-" she checked the notebook she had in front of her. She must be new.

"They are £60 sir." She smiled. 

"Could I have a look at the blonde one? Please?" 

"Of course sir." She said, walking over to the cage, unlocking it.

"Which one sir?" The assistant asked, Jim pointing to Sebby. 

She picked him up, handing him to Jim. Sebby immediately cuddled himself into Jim, the criminal grinning.  
They both walked back to the counter, Jim placing Sebby on his shoulder. Jim got out the money, handed it to the assistant, and walked out, Sebby pretending to be a parrot.

"Sqauk! Who's a pretty boy then?" Sebby squaked, doing his best parrot impression he could. 

Jim grinned. Sebby sat down, as Jim walked home, taking a small and quicker detour through an alleyway. Bad idea if you have a tiny man on your shoulder. Jim picked Sebby up, keeping him sheltered in his hands. Several teens smirked as Jim walked passed, following him. Jim took a look at Sebby, who pointed to Jim's coat pocket. Jim carefully placed him in there, Sebby curling up in a ball. Jim took one last look behind him, before sprinting as fast as he could away from the teens. As he got home, he looked behind him. They weren't following him. The criminal unlocked the door, slamming it shut once he was in. He placed the keys in the bowl, hanging his coat up, taking Sebby out. Sebby, the poor thing, looked absolutly petrified. Jim held him close, sitting down with him. He placed the tiny man on the couch, as he began to explore this new place. 

"Aren't you just too cute?" Jim grinned, Sebby turning around.

"Don't be obsurd. I am not in the least bit cute." Sebby said, in his best posh British accent. 

"You are though!"

Sebby sighed.

"Fine. Why'd you buy me? Why were you at the pet store?" He questioned.

Jim gulped.

"Me and my ex, John had recently broken up, my fault, and I needed something to love that wouldn't give me heartbreak."  
Jim told him.

Sebby grinned.

"Then I'm the man for you!" He said, Jim scooping him up. 

Jim nodded, as Sebby crawled onto his shoulder again, doing the parrot impressions to cheer his Jimmy up.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At least Sherlock loves John like John loves his little Sherlock. But what happens when Harry Watson turns up at her brother doorstep and needs a place to crash?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't updated it in what, a day?  
> My friend (co-owner of this account) has recently returned from hiking in the mountains.  
> So yeah, I had no idea what to do for this chapter, but then I remembered, Harry!  
> So yeah, hope you like it!

John had fallen asleep, Sherlock still in his hand. After a few hours, Sherlock had gotten scared, climbing up onto John's shoulder, trying to wake his owner up desperately. John woke up, seeing Sherlock wth fear in his eyes. He pulled Sherlock to his chest. 

"Oh Sherlock." He said, Sherlock cuddling into John. 

There was a loud bang on the door that startled Sherlock, making him bury his head in John's jacket. John got up, holding onto Sherlock. He walked to the door, opening it. Sherlock had crawled into John's pocket, cowering in it. 

"Harry?" John asked, slightly unsure. 

A woman stood in the doorway, drenched and holding a bag. 

"Harry!" John said, pulling the woman into a hug. 

Harry wrapped her arms around John, as Sherlock still cowered in John's pocket. 

"What are you doing her? I thought you were-" 

"We split up." Harry jumped in.

"Can crash here for a bit? There's nowhere else to go." Harry begged.

John looked in his pocket, seeing Sherlock come out from his little ball. He nodded, Harry grinning. 

"Thanks brother." She said, ruffling John's hair. 

John picked her bag up as Harry walked in to the living room, seeing Sherlock's nest. 

"What you got?" Harry said, looking back at John.

"A who, not a what." John said, as he pulled Sherlock out of his pocket. 

Sherlock cuddled into John's hand.

"Aww, it's so cute." Harry said, walking up to John.

"What's it's name?" Harry asked, smiling at Sherlock.

"His name is Sherlock." John said, as Sherlock sat up. 

The tiny little man smiled nervously as Harry.

"I'm Harry, John's sister." She told him, Sherlock smiling slightly. 

He rubbed his eyes, sleep still in his eyes. 

"Need sleep?" John asked, Sherlock nodding, John walking over to his nest, placing him in, wrapping him in his fabric. 

Sherlock closed his eyes, slowly drifting to sleep. John sat down on the sofa next to Harry. 

"I'm sorry about you and Jim, I really am." Harry said.

"It's not your fault, it's that pricks fault." John said, anger filling up in him.

"John, you're rid of him now, it's fine." 

"I just never want him back, but then I want to be in his arms again!" 

Harry sighed then pulled John into a hug as John cried. 

The pain would never leave John or Jim.

**Author's Note:**

> So, this was an idea my friend was doing, but she said I should do it.  
> I just find this adorable!  
> Pocket Sebby though.  
> Too cute.  
> Yes, only a little bit of Johniarty mentioned.  
> Hehe.  
> Angsty fic after this I think.


End file.
